


AUTHOR'S NOTE

by QueenGeekRose



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGeekRose/pseuds/QueenGeekRose





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Sorry to be so absent for the last few weeks and months. I've been really, really depressed, mostly about my health, but also because it's been a year, almost exactly now, since my dad died. I'm just struggling a lot. I posted a more detailed note about how I'm feeling about all this over on tumblr, if you want to go read that, but I just needed to update all of you here too. I'm not dead. I'm not abandoning my account. I'm just not in a good place and having trouble writing anything that's not total shit right now. Hopefully that will turn around soon, and I can get out an update of one of the partial chapters I have waiting or a one-shot or something. I don't know. At this point, anything will be an improvement for me. 

I'll keep all of you posted when things change, but for now, don't expect to see me around much. This is the lowest I've ever been in my life, even when I was dealing with everything else.


	2. Update

Hey all, just a quick update from me since I haven't really posted anything at all since March. I did manage to get to a doctor and start some antidepressants, but so far finding the right balance has been tricky. The first one the dr tried me on knocked me out of whack pretty badly, sleep-wise (I was tired all the time for an entire month) and made it almost impossible for me to eat normally. She adjusted my medicine by adding another antidepressant and taking me temporarily off one of my diabetic med that lowers my blood sugar. (I was having SCARY low blood sugar multiple times a week--like in the 40's, which is when I have to go to the hospital.) Anyway, the official diagnosis I got was major depressive disorder (on the worst end of it) with no anxiety or suicidal tendency, but because I have a strong genetic leaning toward bipolar disorder, I have to be very closely monitored. Plus, my insomnia is really, really bad right now from the medicines and I still can barely eat one meal a day. I have been try to write a little again, but it going really slowly, so I'm not sure when the next update will actually come out, but it will probably be on Plot Bunnies as an alternate timeline for OTOSOTC. So until I can get into the swing of thing a bit more, stay safe everyone and thanks for being patient with me. Sorry for all the delays on my works. It means a lot to me to know you all care.


End file.
